


Darth Malice

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Darth Malice was an incredibly powerful Sith Lord from 3600 years ago.He was so powerful and his campaign for galactic domination so destructive that the Jedi and the Sith united to stop him.Eventually they succeeded in capturing him by sealing him inside a stasis vault as he was too powerful to defeat in battle.He was transferred to Mordana under the tightest security and placed in the deepest, most secure vault they had, on the authority of the the Jedi council and the Sith Emperor, with instructions to inform them immediately if it even looked like he might escape.After millennium he was all but forgotten, remembered only in the black book as prisoner 19 with the seals of the Jedi council and the Sith Emperor underneath.However, despite being inside multiple stasis vaults, the prisoners mind was still awake, plotting his revenge.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Random Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Kudos: 13





	Darth Malice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A World Of Steel And Duracrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157337) by [Golddude22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22). 



> Set around 21 BBY.

At last, It was time.

For a thousand years, he'd been slowly weakening all the stasis emitters, one by one, until he had them all at breaking point.

He'd learned fairly quickly that if he tried to destroy the nodes, his captors replaced them before he could break enough to escape.

So he'd forced himself to be patient, working through the the thousand's of emitters until, finally, he was ready.

It still took him almost an hour to shut down all the fields, and he gasped and almost collapsed as feeling returned to his body after three and a half thousand years.

Using the force to rip open his prison he quickly made his escape, slaughtering the battalion of guards that had assembled when he began his escape.

When he reached the surface, he paused and reached into the force to get a sense of the world he was on.

What he discovered displeased him, as he sensed he could not escape via conventional means.

Drawing on the force, he used his unmatched power to create a doorway into the world between worlds, and stepped inside quickly, before moving to the first exit he recognised, stepping out again on the sands of Ryloth before collapsing to the ground, opening doorways was incredibly taxing.

Looking up he saw the lights of a village in the distance.

Excellent, he thought, he could find sustenance there and begin putting his plans to action.

* * *

The overseers, when they learned of his escape, were overcome with shame at failing in their duty.

Several of the elder members spoke vows of exile, and resigned.

The Grand Overseer however, kept his head and quickly consulted the black book, and after seeing the instructions in place if he escaped activated the holocomm in the chamber.

The Sith empire was long since extinct so he placed the call to the Jedi council.

When they received the call, the council was in session, but none of them had ever heard of prisoner 19 so they asked him to wait while they summoned Jocasta Nu with all the information she could find on it.

When she arrived, she was carrying an ancient holocron, a feeling of dread spread through the council when Master Yoda opened it and revealed everything they needed to know about the prisoner.

They thanked the Grand Overseer, who cut his call and they continued to discuss the new threat, which they now knew was named, Darth Malice.

"It says here that a task force of 400 Jedi and Sith was created to bring him down and only 9 survived" Mace Windu commented.

"We need to recall all the Jedi we can and create a strike force to hunt him down" Shaak Ti's hologram said.

"I agree" Plo Koon responded.

"Obi-wan, can you and Skywalker return?" Mace asked.

"Yes, the campaign is practically over, our commander's can finish things up" he responded.

"Good, get here as soon as you can, we'll bring everyone else we can back and come up with a plan"

"Very well, may the force be with you" Obi-wan said before disconnecting.

"Someone needs to inform the Chancellor" Saesee Tiin said.

"Inform him I will" Yoda said.

"Alright then" Mace said standing "I'll contact all the Jedi I can while we decide what our best course of action is"

They all agreed and got to work.

* * *

Darth Malice smiled as he looked up from the Twi'lek roasting over the fire.

A feeling of dread pulsed through the force, emanating from the core of the galaxy.

His enemies had discovered his return. And they were afraid.

* * *

One Week Later

Back on Coruscant the Jedi were getting ready to put their plans into action, many of the generals from the from lines had returned to help with this new threat, forming hunting squads to track down Darth Malice.

They were just handing out assignments when they felt a dark presence enter the world.

They wouldn't need to find him, he had come to them.

* * *

Darth Malice stepped out of a force portal onto the steps of the senate, he had sensed a strong dark side presence here and he meant to end him first.

Walking through the entrance, he was challenged by several senate guards who were easily scattered by a violent force push, before he continued inside.

* * *

It's coming from the senate" Anakin said.

"We need to get over there" Obi-wan said.

"Indeed" Mace said "All strike teams assemble in the hanger, I'll have gunships meet us there"

"Hurry we must" Yoda added.

* * *

Darth Malice stepped out of the turbolift onto the level he could sense the other Sith on.

Turning right he saw his path was blocked by a group of senators.

They turned as he approached and he felt some satisfaction as he sensed their fear as they took in his appearance.

With a wave of his hand, he crushed them against the wall and continued on his way, hearing them slump lifeless to the ground behind him.

When he got to the Chancellor's office, he forced the door open and quickly dispatched those in the outer room before continuing into the main office.

The Chancellor was sitting at his desk and looked up when he entered.

"What is the meaning of-" he gasped as Malice grabbed him with a force choke and threw him across the room.

He crashed into a wall, but recovered quickly, drawing his lightsaber.

Malice laughed "You're an embarrassment to the dark side" he said as Palpatine leapt at him.

Malice caught him with the force and threw him into the wall again, before following it up with a burst of force lightning.

Palpatine, still dazed from the impact took the full force of it and collapsed, convulsing, to the ground again.

"Pathetic" Malice said boredly, before breaking the Chancellor's neck.

As the Sith died, he sensed a large number of force users approaching.

Forcing a chair to the centre of the room, he sat down to await their arrival.

* * *

When the Jedi arrived outside the senate they were met by Commander Fox and several senate commandos, who quickly brought them up to date with the situation.

Anakin and Obi-wan commed their commanders to bring their battalions in to support them, before they headed inside.

Almost 100 Jedi were with them, most assigned to secure the perimeter, while Master Yoda and Mace Windu led the team going to confront the Sith.

They followed the trail of bodies leading deeper into the senate.

When they got to the turbolifts Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I want you to help the senate guards evacuate the building" he said.

"But I can-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Not this time, Ahsoka" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder "this foe is beyond you and I need someone I can trust to look after the 501st if things go badly"

Ahsoka looked at him with despair as he joined the other Jedi in the lift.

"Please come back, Master" she said as the doors closed and she caught a glimpse of his cocky grin before they shut and he was gone.

She stood for a minute thinking, then made up her mind and ran for the stairs, there was no way she was going to let her master face this threat without her.

* * *

When the Jedi stepped out of the lift, they walked into a scene of carnage.

Dozens of bodies lined the corridor leading to the Chancellor's office.

As they passed the nearest cluster of bodies, Anakin felt a stab of pain as he recognized several of them, Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi and....

"No!" he shouted, as he saw a familiar arm coming out from underneath a body, forcing it off he collapsed to his knees as Padmé was uncovered.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he took in her lifeless form and his anger built.

He felt a hand on her shoulder as Obi-wan pushed sympathy and understanding down their bond.

"I know how you're feeling, Anakin" he said quietly "But we don't have time to mourn now, we need to stop him before he can kill anyone else"

Anakin took a deep breath and got to his feet, Obi-wan almost recoiled when Anakin turned to him and he saw the pure hatred in his eyes.

Anakin didn't care, he was going to avenge Padmé or die trying.

They rejoined the others and continued down the corridor.

When they entered the office they saw him sitting there, waiting for them.

Mace Windu was first in, followed by Obi-wan, Anakin, Yoda, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Eeth Koth, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee.

They were also joined by Commander Fox and several of his troopers.

They spread out as they entered, forming a half circle around him and drawing their lightsabers.

Malice smiled as he watched them.

"So, the mighty Jedi order has come to stop me" he said sarcastically.

"Yes" Anakin spat "You're going to die for what you've done"

"I don't think so" Malice replied.

Before anyone could react, he sent out a powerful blast of force energy, knocking everyone to the ground, then he rose to his feet and drew two red lightsabers.

Yoda was the first to recover, drawing his own green blade, he leapt to engage him.

Malice blocked his attack with ease and forced him back again as the rest of the Jedi joined the battle, while the troopers stood back, watching for an opening.

The first to fall was Kit Fisto, as he moved to attack, Malice used a force pull on him, making him stumble and leaving him open to Malice's lightsaber, which plunged through his chest.

Adi Gallia fell next, a red blade cutting through her hilt, before it's brother found her neck.

The fight continued, with Malice using the force to wield the fallen Jedi's blades, giving him four sabers to fight with.

When Saesee Tiin and Eeth Koth died within moments of each other the Jedi began to grow desperate.

Anakin launched himself at Malice, pouring all his anger and hatred into the attack, only to be flung at Obi-wan and Plo Koon, knocking them over.

The clones seeing an opening, opened fire as Malice turned to engage Yoda, however, Malice deflected their shots back at them using the force wielded blades, while he swung at Yoda.

Master Yoda caught his attack in a blade lock only to be blasted backwards by a burst of powerful force lightning, which would have killed most Jedi but only left him stunned.

Mace Windu attempted to intervene and caught one blade on his, then the other swung round and he collapsed to the ground.

He was down to six opponents, seven if he counted Yoda, who was still trying to throw off the weakness his lightning left him with.

Time to end this he thought as the two green skinned women came at him.

Dropping the other two sabers he blocked their attacks and used the force to deactivate their lightsabers.

Their was a moment of shock on their faces as they looked at their blades, before his own found them.

As he had a moment while the remaining Jedi regrouped, he threw one of his sabers at the little green Jedi to finish him off before calling it back to him.

Now only four remained.

They spread out around him, each coming from a different direction.

The ginger one attacked first, launching a flurry of blows that Malice easily blocked.

The others quickly joined him and they became a blur of motion as they stuck, blocked and parried.

The Kel Dor managed to slip past his defences and graze him.

Rage built in Malice as he felt the burn across his arm, furious that a Jedi dared wound him.

In retaliation he ripped his mask off, and as the Kel Dor collapsed, choking in the alien atmosphere, he launched himself at the Twi'lek, who broke under the fury of his attack.

Now it was just the two humans left.

The dark one let his anger cloud his mind as he attacked, going for brute force rather than skill, and Malice quickly took his arms.

But before he could finish him, the ginger one was there and they duelled for a moment before Malice faked an opening, making him over extend.

He brought him down with a slash across the chest, and turned to finish off the other one.

As he raised his lightsaber to deliver the killing blow, the man looked up at him, his face a mask of pain and anger.

"You'll never win" he said through clenched teeth.

Malice laughed.

"Boy, I already have"

And he brought down his lightsaber.

"No, Master!!"

He froze and turned to the door as a small Togruta launched herself at him.

He smiled as he caught her in a force choke and watched her lightsabers fall as she grabbed at her throat, before looking at the young man again.

A look of horror had replaced the anger as he struggled to get up.

He stopped when Malice held his saber to his throat.

"Does this belong to you?" he asked.

"Yes" Anakin said, looking desperate "please don't hurt her"

"And why would I do that?" Malice replied mockingly.

"Please" Anakin whispered "she's just a child"

"Hmm, perhaps I could be persuaded, If you joined me" Malice suggested with a twisted grin.

"Don't do it master" Ahsoka gasped, her struggles growing weaker "he killed Padmé"

That hardened Anakin's eyes as he looked at Ahsoka and saw acceptance in hers.

"Never!" he spat at Malice.

"Pity" Malice said, before stabbing him with his saber.

There was a sob from the girl, before he squeezed his hand and the girl died too.

As she fell to the ground, he left the office, sensing more Jedi coming.

He would deal to them, then, he would go to their temple and wipe them out.

This time, no one would stop him.

This time, the galaxy would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
